


Love Just Finds a Way

by CheCheCheer



Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Crack, Detectives, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Not Canon Compliant, but not really, don't let the warnings scare you its not that bad, i think its funny, its fluffier than it looks I swear, only a smidge, please read it I worked real hard on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: The warehouse was dark and damp, and Akaashi’s footsteps echoed against the wall’s ominously. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Akaashi hoisted his gun up higher, his left arm crossed under his right, clutching a flashlight as he worked his way in.This warehouse had been abandoned for years, Akaashi was sure. Sections of the wall were overflowing with mold, the ground was littered with murky puddles, and the gritty tile floor was covered in dirt. Even the roof was beginning to give in at places, allowing moonlight to trickle down.It was in no state to be storage, or otherwise act like a warehouse. But it was a perfect place for the Mafia to gather.----------------------Bokuaka week day 10- open promptIn which gifted detective Akaashi and Tokyo's most wanted man Bokuto have way more involvement than anyone need's to know.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Bokuaka week 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852030
Comments: 24
Kudos: 163
Collections: BokuAka Week





	Love Just Finds a Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bokuaka week! It's day ten, and we had a free day to write what ever we wanted! We're going out with a bang folks, I'm really happy with this and I hope you enjoy ^_^ Do drop a comment, if your so inclined, I cherish them all.
> 
> Also I know this is set in Tokyo and that the FBI is an American thing but shhhhh nobody need to know

The warehouse was dark and damp, and Akaashi’s footsteps echoed against the wall’s ominously. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Akaashi hoisted his gun up higher, his left arm crossed under his right, clutching a flashlight as he worked his way in.

This warehouse had been abandoned for years, Akaashi was sure. Sections of the wall were overflowing with mold, the ground was littered with murky puddles, and the gritty tile floor was covered in dirt. Even the roof was beginning to give in at places, allowing moonlight to trickle down.

It was in no state to be storage, or otherwise act like a warehouse. But it was a perfect place for the Mafia to gather.

“You good?” Oikawa softly whispered from beside Akaashi. Akaashi nodded, not daring to make a sound. He knew Oikawa would understand him. They were in sync like that. They trained together, and had acted as partners for their entire career. Together Akaashi and Oikawa were the best detective force the FBI had.

Which is why they were the ones chosen for such a time sensitive mission. The FBI had been working non stop to apprehend Tokyo’s most dangerous mafia group, Fukurodani, and more importantly their leader. 

Bokuto Koutarou, 26, nothing known about him other than his name, his gang, and the fact that he’s probably the most dangerous man in Tokyo.

The man that Akaashi may be arresting tonight.

It came in the form of an anonymous tip, maybe from a traitor in the mafia, maybe from a civilian who heard things they shouldn't, but at the end of the day it didn't matter. Fukurodani’s boss and the Boss of Nekoma, another prominent Mafia group, would be meeting tonight at this warehouse. Alone, as a show of good faith, while they discussed trading drugs and weapons amongst their families. 

The problem came in the fact that the tip arrived barely an hour before the meeting was to take place. There was no time to mobilize an entire fleet of forces, so the high command decided to send in the best duo they had and go for stealth. 

Cue Akaashi and Oikawa, totally qualified detectives. 

It was a lofty title, but when the reality of it meant sneaking into abandoned warehouses in the dead of night to confront the mafia, Akaashi wasn't as thrilled with the whole thing.

Without warning, Oikawa halted his advance from his spot at Akaashi’s left. Akaashi stopped dead in his tracks, and Oikawa motioned for him to listen.

A moment of silence, before Akaashi could hear it.

Voices, quietly murmuring from up ahead, around the bend of an old storage container. Who else could it be but the infamous Bokuto, and Kuroo, the boss of Nekoma?

Akaashi and Oikawa shared a knowing glance, no other communication needed. Akaashi clicked his flashlight off, pressed his back to the storage container and watched through the meager moonlight for Oikawa’s signal. 

Oikawa checked his gun, tucked his hair behind his ear, and gave Akaashi a simple thumbs up. That was all he needed.

Simultaneously they both leapt from their hiding place, brandishing their guns protectively. “PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!” Akaashi’s voice boomed through the space, echoing off the walls and shattering the silence of the night. Bokuto and Kuroo startled, jumping to attention from where they had been leisurely standing around.

The small lantern they had at their feet was knocked over, shining straight into Akaashi’s eyes and he desperately squinted through the brightness to keep his eye’s on the mafia bosses in front of him. 

Though still blinded, Akaashi could see Bokuto reaching for his gun. It was a race to see who could pull the trigger first. But Akaashi had the advantage of already having his gun out. He lined up his shot, double checked that the safety was off, and squeezed the trigger.

Oikawa tackled him to the ground a second after, dodging a hail of bullets that lodged themselves where their heads had been. Akaashi scrambled to get back on his feet, in the process seeing Kuroo, who must have shot at them, desperately struggling to reload his gun.

And off to the side was Bokuto, clutching his right shoulder and hissing curses. Blood dripped down between his fingertips, landing in sporadic splats on the ground. He wouldn't be able to aim a gun anytime soon with that injury.

Kuroo seemed to notice his injured comrade at the same time as Akaashi. He abandoned his reload efforts, grabbing Bokuto’s arm and dragging him away.

“No! Dammit, after them!” Oikawa shouted, leaping up from the ground and taking aim. Before he could so much as reach for the trigger, the loud sound of a gunshot echoed from the other end of the warehouse and Oikawa’s gun clattered to the ground.

Akaashi spun around in alarm, just in time to see Oikawa clutching his now bloody trigger arm. “Shit! That cat bastard got me!” 

“I’ll go after them!” Akaashi shouted, drunk on adrenaline. He scooped Oikawa’s gun up from the floor, and sprinted down the warehouse, caution thrown to the wind. Bokuto and Kuroo were not up ahead anymore, so they must have already exited through the rusty double doors in front of him.

Akaashi didn't pause to open it properly. He crossed his arms in front of him, still clutching his duel guns, and rammed through the door. 

The sound of burning tires filled the air as Akaashi emerged out into the night. A sleek black car was already barreling away from the warehouse, too far for Akaashi to even shoot at it. His car was parked on the other side of the warehouse. His partner was bleeding inside. There was nothing he could do but watch as two of Tokyo’s most wanted men got away. Within seconds, the only evidence that they had been there at all was a trail of blood leading to a set of tiremark’s burned into the ground.

Akaashi simply stood there for a long minute, watching long after the car was gone. Perhaps it was shock at failing a job. The adrenaline still buzzed in his veins but it calmed as the night cooled him. Akaashi wouldn't allow himself to sit around for long though. Oikawa would need medical attention. 

With a resigned sigh, Akaashi pulled out his radio. “This is unit 125720. The mission was a bust.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly three in the morning when Akaashi finally got to go home. Mission’s like these always had a long clean up process afterwards. Reports to make, accounts to give, damage to assess, medical attention to give. The whole thing passed in a stressful blur.

Oikawa got his hand looked at, and they were assured it wasn’t anything too severe. With a few weeks of rest Oikawa should have full control of his hand. Akaashi had offered him a ride home, but Oikawa had waved him away telling him that ‘his Iwa-chan was coming to pick him up.’ 

Even though he didn't give his partner a ride he still got home at an ungodly hour. Though Akaashi was willing to bet it would have been even later if he had actually apprehended the suspects. 

The house was dark when he swung the door open. He wondered if his husband would come home tonight. Though it was selfish, Akaashi kind of wished he wouldn't. He wasn't ready for the earful he would get even though he deserved it. Akaashi silently climbed the stairs, and when he came to his bedroom he could see the lights on through the cracks of the door.

Ah. So it seemed he was home after all.

Akaashi gave himself a moment to brace himself for what he knew was on the other side. Then, he counted to three, steeled himself, and swung the door open. 

He was sitting on the bed, and his head was turned toward the door so they made eye contact as soon as Akaashi came in. Like he had heard him standing in the hall. Akaashi wouldn't be surprised if he had.

His hair was no longer gelled up in the spikes it was in when Akaashi saw him last, instead falling softly down his face. His eyes were hooded in an angry glare, a look Akaashi didn’t see on him too often. But the detail that drew his attention the most was his right shoulder. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, so there was nothing blocking Akaashi’s view of the heavy bandages stretched out across his torso, all meeting on his shoulder.

Akaashi stood in the doorway silently as Bokuto Koutarou glared at him from their shared bed.

“...So.” Akaashi started, awkwardly clearing his throat. “...How was your day at work?”

Bokuto huffed, but Akaashi could see he was careful not to jostle his injury. “You fucking shot me Keiji! That was my day at work!”

“I’m really sorry about that.” Akaashi admitted awkwardly. “I didn't mean to hit you.”

“Well you did! And it hurt like a bitch.” Bokuto pouted, sinking under the covers.

“Did you stay up just so you could yell at me?”

“Yes. Now I’m sleepy, and it’s your fault.”

“I’m sorry Kou.” Akaashi mumbled, running his hands through his husband's soft hair. 

“I’ll forgive you if you cuddle with me.” Bokuto’s muffled voice called from beneath the blanket. 

Akaashi watched him with a soft expression he was glad Bokuto couldn't see, lest he die of embarrassment. “Deal. Lemme get changed first.”

As Akaashi made his way to the closet he couldn't help but think about how strange the whole thing was. Four hours ago they were on opposing sides of a shoot out, and now they are nothing more than loving husbands who happen to be on opposite sides of the law.

If someone were to ask, Akaashi didn't think he’d be able to explain how it happened, mostly because he wasn't entirely sure himself. They started dating way back in highschool, before Bokuto decided to try his luck in the mafia, and Akaashi decided to become an FBI officer. By that point, the best Akaashi could figure is that they were so disgustingly in love that they couldn't bear to part, so they just stuck together anyways.

It sure did get annoying sometimes, when confrontations like the one at the warehouse happened, but having to act like strangers to hide their relationship was nothing new. This hadn't been the first time one of them had to injure the other. Akaashi had taken quite a bad hit a few years ago at Bokuto’s hands, but it was an incident neither much liked to mention because of the bad memories it resurfaced. 

But that was behind them, and somehow they were still going strong. It was a niricle really, but Akaashi supposed love just finds its way. God that sounded cheesy. 

When Akaashi finally returned, his husband was already fast asleep. Akaashi expected as much, with the day they had, and he would be surprised if he didn't go out like a light the second his head hit the pillow. Carefully to not disturb Bokuto, Akaashi gathered him into his arms and settled down into sleep.

Through the creaked open window, the moon stared down at them, bathing them in its light. Though the mafia boss and the FBI detective had to go their own ways during the day, they never failed to reunite under the moon's watchful gaze. They just found their way, no matter the odds, time and time again.

Such was the way of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna make this a series does anyone want this to be a series. Just think, how they went down separate paths, Akaashi's injury, maybe a good ol heaping serving of a n g s t. It would be fun, come have fun with me c'mon you wanna have fun with me you know you do.


End file.
